


[Podfic of] the best way to accessorise

by knight_tracer



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Muslim Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-The Hanging Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Sahra's favourite hijab is green.





	[Podfic of] the best way to accessorise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally reads (originally)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the best way to accessorise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365575) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



> Cover art by wingedwords.

Podfic Length: 2:37  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/the%20best%20way%20to%20accessorise.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/the%20best%20way%20to%20accessorise.m4b)

  



End file.
